


Torn Apart

by writingradionoises



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Chapter for every year, Dark Arts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Supportive Sam, Supportive Siblings, Unrequited Love, but there will be a happy ending, this goes downhill very quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: Joshua Washington has two hundred and twenty-six problems and Christopher Hartley happens to be all of them.





	

The moment Josh got the letter, he was super excited. Yes, his sisters were upset about it, being a year younger than Josh. Beth and Hannah wanted to go, as well. However, Josh didn't care. He was happy! He did Hannah and Beth shopping with him, though, to at least repay for being such a douche.   
It was at Madame Malkin's that Joshua Washington first met Emily Davis, who would soon become part of his very close friends circle.   
Emily was a lanky, tall woman with a stiff frame. She had hollow, emotionless light brown eyes and black hair that went to her shoulders. Hannah and Beth had rushed off to Flourish & Blotts to take a look at a few of the books. She was the one to strike up a conversation with Josh first while one of the assistants was off tailoring things for the two of them.   
"Hey, you heading to Hogwarts, too?" She asked, her voice seemed stuffy and stern, like a mother.   
"Yeah, you?" Josh responded, trying to be as casual as possible.  
She nodded, "My name is Emily Davis, gonna be a first year this year. I'm rather certain I'll be placed in Slytherin, like my parents were."  
"Joshua Washington, also going to be a first year, too. Not sure what house I'll be in, my mom was a Gryffindor and my dad was a Slytherin," he answered.   
Emily nodded her head, her black hair bouncing up and down, "Interesting mix. I suppose it's show time for you, them, to realize whether you're a mommy's boy or daddy's man."  
Josh shrugged, "I guess."  
The black haired lady is tapped on the shoulder by one of the tailors, in which Emily looks back to and then back to Josh.   
"Oh, I guess I'll be leaving you then, Josh. See you at Hogwarts?" She gave a grim smile.   
He smirked back, "See you at Hogwarts."   
  
\--   
  
On August 31st, Josh had all his school stuff needed and was currently packing it away. He would be leaving early in the morning, seeing that his mother was driving him and they lived quite aways outside of London. He had gotten all the things he needed on the supply list. His wand being a hazel wand with a unicorn hair core, as well as being able to bring a little kitten he named Pearl Vanilla, though called her Vanilla or Nilla for short. She was a playfully little kitty with bright blue, wondering eyes and a purple white coat.  
  
At the train station the very next day, Josh had his baggage in hand and was saying goodbye to his mother when he bumped into a seemingly ditzy blond male. He had oblivious baby blue eyes framed behind glasses, and looked rather confused.  
"U-uh . . . Sorry, I didn't see you there. Would you mind helping me?" He asked, Josh catching sight of his braces while he speaks.   
"Yeah sure, bro, what's up?" He responded, Pearl Vanilla beginning to meow in confusion.   
"I'm looking for platform nine and three quarters?" He answered, a slight red coming to his cheeks in embarrassment.   
Josh's green eyes widened a bit as he smiled, "I happen to be heading there, too. You wanna just follow me?"   
The blond nodded, "That would be great."   
Pearl Vanilla yowled as Josh rolled his eyes, looking down at the cat carrier.   
"Hey, hey, Vanilla, it's okay." He said in a hushed voice  
As the two young men waddled off to the platform, a bond seemed to have started.   
Little did Josh know that this blond kid would be the source of his problems. 

* * *

  
Arriving on the train was difficult. After learning the blond kid's name was Chris and that he was muggle born, things hit off. However, that did not stop Josh from literally shoving Chris onto the platform when he was too nervous to go. The train was when more hectic than getting on the platform.  
Quickly, Josh's first sight was Emily Davis, curled up the floor and sobbing as a black-haired male laughed at her. A blonde and a black male were trying to help her, but no use. Josh rushed to the rescue and tried to calm Emily.  
"Emily, calm down. It's okay. What's going on?" He asked, panicked.  
"I can't find J-J-Jess. She said she would be here. She told me she wouldn't ditch me, and now Michael Munroe is laughing at me because I can't pull myself together!" She cried.  
To this, Chris stepped in.  
"Jess? Is she blonde with braids and green eyes?" He questioned, to which Emily nodded.  
"I saw her earlier, she's here. She was trying to find you, actually."  
After Chris said this, a blonde with braids walked onto the train as her green eyes caught Emily's sunken brown ones.  
"Emily! Goodness, did you think I ditched you again? You know I wouldn't do that," she turned to the male by the name of Michael, "And you! You know way better than to laugh at someone for crying!"  
Jess helped Emily up and into a seat as Chris and Josh sat down together. Behind Emily and Jess was the male trying to help her, and in front of Josh was the girl trying to help. Next to her was a ginger haired girl, talking endlessly. Eventually, Emily turned to the seat behind her and talked to the male.   
"Hey, Matt, thanks for trying to help me. You're a good person," she said.  
The boy, Matt, smiled back, "It's no problem, Em."  
They seemed to be good friends.  
When the ginger started talking the blonde's ear off, Chris also spoke up.  
"Ashley, do you not know the meaning of quiet? You talk way too much," he complained, to which Ashley turned back to him.  
"Wouldn't say you're much better, Chris. All you do is talk, talk, talk about the Washingtons and how 'great' they must be," she gave a smirk.  
Chris went red in the face as Ashley looked towards Josh, a sudden shock hitting her expression.  
"Oh god, sorry," she said quickly turning her head away at once.  
After the train started, there was silence between Chris and Josh before they started a conversation about houses. Which house they thought they might be in, which they thought was bad, which one was full of idiots, ect.  
Chris even asked about Pearl Vanilla a bit, to which Josh smiled and rambled about her for a bit. He was definitely a cat person.  
Arriving at Hogwarts was nerve racking for everyone, especially Pearl Vanilla, apparently. She didn't want Josh to leave, though he shushed and calmed the kitten and promised himself to love her a lot back at the dorms. Boat rides were terrifying, and so was actually being in Hogwarts. They had everyone line up alphabetical, which separates Chris and Josh.  
The first to go of the people Josh knew was Ashley Brown, in which the hat placed on her head yelled "GRYFFINDOR," and the ginger ran off to her table.  
The next was Emily Davis, who was put into Ravenclaw. Then the girl sitting next to Ashley, Sam Giddings, was put into Gryffindor as well.   
Then it was Chris Hartley, who looked like he was about to hyperventilate. The hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF," as he rushed to the Hufflepuff table.  
Josh won't deny it, he _really_ wants to be in Hufflepuff with Chris. _Really badly_. But chances were low.  
Then there was Mike Munroe, who unsurprisingly was put into Slytherin. After Mike was Jess Riley, who was very easily put into Gryffindor.  
After Jess was Matt Taylor, which for some reason, took a minute more than usually. He was put into Hufflepuff, too.  
Then there was Josh, holding his breath as the hat was placed on him.  
_Please put me in Hufflepuff with Chris. It's unlikely, but it would be great._  
"Hufflepuff, eh? You have a heart of kindness and loyalty, though evil and ambition lurks within. You would make a good Slytherin, like your dad. Can't deny the heart's wishes though, so I guess I'll put you in HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted the house name as a slight smile cracked through his composure.  
He had hugged Chris afterwards, and maybe lingering onto his waist a little longer than needed.  


* * *

  
The day was exhausting after that. Matt, Chris, Josh, and the rest of the Hufflepuffs headed into the common room. One of the more senior Hufflepuffs showed them how to get into the room, and what would happen if you didn't get it right.   
Not a very pleasant surprise, in Matt's opinion.   
By the time that the boys and girls had been separated into dorms, most of the kids fell flat on the mattress, tired and worn out.  Josh, however, quickly let Pearl Vanilla out of her carrier and held her, then taking a seat on his bed. Chris sat up from where he was lying and looking over to Josh petting the cat.   
"Earlier you called the cat Vanilla, is that its name?" He asked, curiously.   
"Nah, man. Her name is Pearl Vanilla," Josh answered, looking back at Chris as his eyes were suddenly lost in the other's baby blue ones.   
"Interesting name. Glad I got to know you, Josh," Chris gave a dorky grin, "I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"  
Josh nodded in agreement as Chris took off his glasses and laid down once more. It wasn't long for Josh to hearing his soft snoring. Setting the cat down on the bed, Josh took out a piece of paper and began to write.  
" _Dear Hannah And Beth,_  
The first day has flown by, I actually have already made friends! I've met four or so people and consider them my friends now! Their names are Chris Hartley, Emily Davis, Matt Taylor, and Jess Riley. Chris, Matt, and I are all in Hufflepuff together. Emily is in Ravenclaw, she seems really nice even though she can be cold. Jess is Emily's best friend, she's in Gryffindor and won't let anyone tell her what to do. I met some other people, too. A girl by the name of Ashley Brown. I don't really like her, I have a bad feeling about her. She's in Gryffindor, too. Then there's Michael Munroe, or Mike. He's in Slytherin and doesn't take a liking to Matt or Emily. There's another blonde girl who hasn't talked to me, but I have a feeling she will soon. Her name is Sam Giddings, she's in Gryffindor. I think you guys would like her. I hope to see you guys again soon.   
-Josh" 

* * *

  
The classes were rather odd to Josh. He took a liking to Herbology, though. Jess easily took a liking to flying classes, and ultimately was the best of them all. Emily was good at all her classes respectively, and always let those who needed it copy her homework. Chris was clumsy and always needed Josh's help in potions and such, just to make sure he didn't blow up the school. Along with the school year, Josh formally met Sam, Mike, and Ashley. Sam was a relatively nice girl, she took a liking to Josh. Ashley, on the other hand, attempted to be friendly but came off as rude. Mike was a bit of a douche, Josh didn't really take a liking to him, either. It wasn't long for winter break to roll around, and for the group of friends to start thinking about gifts.   
It was when the sign up sheet came around for staying at the school that a surprise came to everyone.  
It was known among the group that Matt's family wasn't the kindest to him, so he obviously was staying at the school. It surprised everyone, though, when Emily announced she, too, was. Emily had a loving, rather wealthy family. Yet she wanted to stay with Matt. Friends over family. Except this time, everyone was suspecting that they were becoming a little more than friends.  
It was around this time that Ashley had begun talking to Chris more and more. He would ditch Josh sometimes for her, and that's what made Josh's feelings jumble up.  
He was upset with Ashley, yes, because she was stealing his best friend. But suddenly there was another feeling. Jealousy. Josh didn't understand why, he was never jealous when Chris hung out with Sam or Jess. It was just with Ashley.  
  
Two days before break, Chris and Josh met up at the clock tower late, using Chris's invisibility cloak. This wasn't unusually for them, they met up there often just to talk alone. Today's conversions made Josh sick to his stomach with jealousy, anger, and a broken heart.  
"So, what are your feelings about Ashley?" Josh questioned.  
"Man . . . I think I like her. A lot," Chris flushed a bit, "What about you?"  
"I don't like her. She's distracting and loud and talkitive," he sighed, "I hate her, she hates me."  
Chris tilted his head, "Oh. Well, then who do you like? Romantically?"  
Josh thought a moment, turning his head away from the blond. Who did he like romantically? He hadn't thought about it. It wasn't Sam, she only liked girls. Not Emily, she had a thing for Matt. Jess had a thing for Mike, and Ashley was completely off the table. There wasn't really anyone female that even bordered those emotions. The only one to even come close to it was Chris, who was dangerously erasing the borderline between friends and lovers in Josh's mind.  
"I don't know, man. Sam, Jess, Emily, and Ashley are all off the table. No one really comes close to that line, " he answered.  
When they left, Josh laid in bed, restless. There were butterflies fluttering in his stomach and too many thoughts in his brain. How did he feel about Chris?  
He'll figure out, soon.  
 

* * *

  
Break rolled around, and everyone had bid farewell to Emily and Matt, saying they'll send their gifts for them soon.  
On the train back home, people passed around gifts to others. Josh had been passed gifts from Sam and Jess, who also gave him Emily's gift. Josh had given Sam, Jess, and Ashley their gifts. He was a bit nervous to give Chris his gift. He had put a lot of thought into it, and scrapped a lot of ideas. When Chris passed Josh a gift, though, he worked up enough courage to pass one back. Pretty much everyone has given their gifts for Mike to Sam to pass to him, who was at the front of the car. This train ride was calmer, and resulted in Josh leaning his head against Chris's shoulder and petting Pearl Vanilla. When he got off the train, Hannah and Beth hugged Josh tightly. He was pretty happy to see them.  
Joshua Washington is nothing without his sisters.  
And Joshua Washington is nothing without Christopher Hartley.  
 

* * *

  
Josh had told no one what he had gotten his best friend and, probably, crush for Christmas. Not even his dear sisters. The truth is, he had gotten the blond a locket. A gold, heart shaped locked with his name engraved on the front, a picture of all their friends together, and the definition of a butterfly effect engraved into the other side of the picture. He always was a nerd like that. Josh had decided to confine in the older twin by twelve seconds, Beth, about Chris.  
What she said was simple, wait for it.   
"Wait to figure it out before saying anything, and don't make a fool of yourself," were Beth's exact words.   
So that is what Josh Washington did, until it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Hopping onto the train, there was no sight of Chris. It worried Josh a bit, yes, however, he just sat next to Sam. She didn't seem to mind, and continued to make small talk to him. Jess and Mike sat together in the front, Josh and Sam towards the back, and Ashley and Chris were nowhere to be found.   
Josh turned back to Sam when the train started moving, "Sam, have you seen Ashley and Chris?"  
She looked away from the window and back to Josh, "They're sitting in the very back of the car together, didn't you know? Chris has a thing for her, rumor is that they've been sending letters to each other over break."  
There's a shattering sound within Josh's ears as he looks back down to his hands once more with a small smile to hide sadness, "Oh, thanks."  
Over break, through all the letters Josh had written Chris and sent him, he had only gotten one back from him.   
Because of Ashley fucking Brown.  
Josh swears to god he going to kill her.  
 

* * *

  
Throughout the year, everything was quiet between him and Chris.  Chris would try to talk to Josh, but he was too upset to ever answer. Most nights were sleepless as he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Pearl Vanilla offered some comfort on those lonely nights, but not very much. When the end of the year rolled around, Josh found himself spending more time with Matt and Sam than anyone else. He wanted to talk to Emily again, but with finals coming up, she was too busy. Jess was trying to practice flying as much as possible so she could possibly get onto the team next year. Talking to Ashley was definitely not an option. Mike was just an asshole, but Josh will still talk to him if it means avoiding Chris.   
When finals rolled around, Josh decided he wanted to win Chris over. If he liked the nerdy types, it means that Josh will just have to shape himself to be a nerdy type. Studying day after day brought Emily and Josh closer. Sharing notes for various classes, studying together, going to the library together. When the results for finals came in, Emily got one of the top scores, Josh following close behind in score. Ashley was pretty far behind them in terms of score, meaning that Josh had beat her at that.   
Only, Chris didn't try to talk to him again. This time, he didn't sit with Josh on the train back home. This time, Chris didn't send him a letter over the break. This time, Ashley was still there. Sitting in his place on the bus. Taking his place as not only as his best friend, but as his significant other.   
Joshua Elizabeth Washington threw away his shot at twelve years old and he's not getting it back any time soon.


End file.
